


The Fridge Incident.

by 7ksc7



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Diners, F/M, Forced, Sitcom, Sneaking Around, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7ksc7/pseuds/7ksc7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Black and Caroline changing both end up with sexy secrets. Both are engaging in sexual activities with one coworker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fridge Incident.

Just another day at the diner. shitty customers. Making fun of Han's height. When Oleg appears in the serving window and hollers out. "Hey Max I need your help again. I can't quite remember how to make that backup mayo we use when we run out." Max hollers back "be right there". Caroline can you take over table 5 until I get back. Sure Max, what's one more table full of rude customers. Thanks Caroline. Max takes off to the kitchen. Oleg isn't in sight. Max opens the walk-in fridge and enters closing the door behind her. She turns towards the back corner and sees Oleg with his pants around his ankles. Normally this would seem weird but lately Max has been giving Oleg hand jobs and letting him titty fuck her boulders. Max approaches Oleg and gets down on her knees. She reaches over to his dick and grabs hold of it and begins to jerk it. Max was good at handjobs and blowjobs she knew Oleg would only last a few minutes. Sure enough Oleg was ready to cum. Max refused to put his dick in her mouth but still wanted his semen. She aimed his dick at her mouth and jerked the cum out, shooting onto her tongue. Max swallows it. Without saying much she gets up and leaves. She walks back to the counter where Caroline is standing. Caroline notices something on Max's chest. Caroline wipes up some "mayo" drops off maxs boob's and then licks her fingers clean. "Mmmm I could eat this by the spoonfuls". Max counters with "well too bad its for the customers."While chuckling. "Since when do we give them good stuff. Max was about to reply when Han walks into the room complaining like normal. "Why are these still here I told you girls to put them away. Caroline put these in the fridge." Referring to the supply stacks of ingredients and condiments. Caroline picks them up and heads into the kitchen where the walk-in fridge is. "Oleg is in the back of the fridge masturbating into a jar when Caroline walks in completely unaware of Oleg. She bends over to put supplies away. Cold air brushing between her bare legs. under her uniform. Money has been tight and Caroline would rather wear no underwear than dirty ones. she was like Max in that way. except Caroline's uniform was short. Oleg notices this and in a horny state of mind quietly goes up behind Caroline and pushes his sick into her exposed pussy. With a good thrust it squeezes in her tight pussy. Caroline caught off guard falls forward grabbing the shelf for balance. Took her a moment to realize she was getting fucked. Her body overwhelmed. It had been too long since she last had sex. She had a hard time saying anything letting out grunts and moans. Finally she managed "haha real funny Max you can *moan* stop now." Thinking Max had brought one of her strap-ons or dildos to work. When she hears back in Oleg's voice. "I'm not Max." OMG she realizes. Oleg is the one fucking her right here in the fridge. Disgusted..but couldn't deny she was enjoying every second of it. He sure was good at sex. or maybe it was just since it had been so long it seemed great. Oleg grabs her hips pushing the skirt part of the uniform further up. And pumping his 9" member in and out of Caroline's soaking wet vagina. It was a tight fit. Oleg always joked that Caroline probably had a virgin tight pussy but never expected it. Nor did he ever expect to be having sex with her...even if it was sorta against her will. but she wasn't stopping him. not even trying to stop him a bit. Caroline let's one hand off the shelf and starts squeezing her own tiny tits. Oleg moves his hand from her hip and grabs hold of her other tit. He quickly finds the top opening and slips his hand in moving her 32A bra out of the way. Rubbing her nipple between his fingers. Caroline let's out a long moan. She could feel Oleg's dick inside her. it felt so warm. big and felt so wrong and right at the same time. Oleg gives a light spank on her ass and she tilts her head back and let's out a silent moan. Oleg grabs her short hair pulling her head back more. Caroline losing control of her body. She had already cum 3 times and could feel an orgasm on the way. something very few men had ever given her. She stops squeezing her toys now that Oleg has got that under control and slides her hand down to her clitoris and starts rubbing her swollen clit going from slow to fast quickly. All of this having happened in 5 minutes time. Oleg starts thrusting into her from behind. Caroline knew he was close to cumming. At this moment she didn't even care where he came. She wasn't thinking straight. Oleg luckily knew better than to cum inside her. Caroline grinding her hips and ass into his dick more. Causing her to orgasm. Dropping her hand from her clitoris. drained of energy but feeling blissful. Oleg knew he had to pull out now and tells Caroline to hurry and turn around. She does and shocked at the sight of Oleg's dick. she never expected it to be so big she s amazed it fit in her. All of a sudden his sick is coming towards her face. she instinctively opens her mouth and closes it over his member. Sucking on it a few times feeling it pulse against her tongue when in the blink of an eye hot cum is shooting from it and into her mouth and down the back of her throat. Normally Caroline spits but it was filling her mouth so quick she had to swallow it and his cum had a familiar taste to it. She let's his dick go soft in her mouth before letting it go. Oleg slips his pants back on and is just about to leave the fridge when Caroline shouts "WAIT!" Oleg turns back to face her. "What?" He says. "We can't tell Max about this. It's embarrassing. It has to be our secret." Oleg replies. "sure but I don't get why, Max helps me make the mayo all the time." Oleg turns and walks out. Caroline realizes why his cum tasted so familiar. it's the mayo she licked off Max's boob earlier. Max had Oleg's jizz on her tits...she was going to have to confront Max. but first she had to tidy herself up before going back to finish her shift.


End file.
